The Shadow Games Continue
by Dynasty-Duelist
Summary: Someone has sent out letters around the world inviting top duelists to a Shadow Games tournament in Egypt!! Who will accept? Who will claim the prize of one wish? And what is the cost of losing? Familiar faces and some new come together in this new story!
1. Default Chapter

Faith Espoir. France's very own Duel Monsters Champion. Just days ago had received a letter signed by unknown. She read it to herself again as an announcement of her train's departure boomed over the speakers.  
  
~ Dear Duelist,  
  
We have heard of your success in the game of Duel Monsters and are hereby honored to invite you to our Duel Monsters tournament at Shera'ka Stadium in Egypt.  
  
We are providing all flight fees, hotel fees, and meal fees upon registration. We have enclosed a duel disc within the package you have received. Just enter this code 619198 into your duel disc computer and you'll be registered. You may pick up your ticket at your local airport and shall information of where you are staying when you arrive here in Shera'ka.  
  
The winner of the tournament shall be granted one wish of anything they desire.yes one wish no more and none less, but be warned duelist the price of losing has a grave cost.  
Signed Unknown~  
  
Faith could only smile as she read the prize for the winner, ignoring the warning of what the losers shall receive. She could only think of finally being able to wish to be with her father again who has been missing for almost her whole childhood. Folding up the letter and placing it in her bag, she fumbled around for her diary. Pulling it from her bag she plopped it on the table in front of her and began to write in it.  
  
~Dear Diary,  
  
I have finally reached Egypt and am now on the train to Shera'ka Stadium. The butterflies in my stomach grow stronger as I get closer and closer to arriving. I cannot help but think of how I have the chance of being with my father again. I've last seen him when I was only about 6.it's been ten years since. Many say he had died on an expedition in Egypt, but I just know he is alive.I can always hear him asking me what's wrong and comforting me from being awaken by a nightmare. Maybe.Maybe I'm just crazy.I don't know.~  
  
She stared at her deck of duel monster cards resting next to her diary, her lips forming a small smile.  
  
~ Father had always loved Duel Monsters. He said the artwork on them were magnificent. I know he would be proud of me for being Duel Monsters Champion in France. Though he always was apart of my deck...his favorite card always having its place in there.~  
  
A couple of kids rushed by, heading to the last car of the train where others were dueling and trading cards. Faith placed her pen down and had picked up her deck looking through it, gazing at the artwork of each of her cards. Suddenly she felt someone running their fingers through her golden blonde hair. She snapped her head around peering at the person touching her.  
  
"Well.well what is a pretty thing like you doing on this train?" he asked her rudely.  
  
She just glared at him.examining his appearance. He was poorly dressed. Black greasy hair, eyebrows that were a bit too bushy that could have used a plucking, dark brown eyes, a denim jacket with its sleeves torn off by the shoulders, and a black shirt with several tears in it. She was unable to see the rest, but maybe that was for the better she thought.  
  
He smirked, "Yes I know I looked great and so do you baby."  
  
Faith turned back around, ignoring anything he said. She picked her pen back up and decided to write some more in her diary.  
  
"HEY!!" he shouted, "DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK TO ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!"  
  
Then he reached over her shoulder and swiped her diary off the table. Faith immediately stood up and turned around to face him, giving him an evil glare with her piercing blue eyes. He noticed the duel disc latched to her arm and grinned.  
  
"You want your precious little book back? Well duel me for it and you can have it back baby." He continued, "If you win you can have my rarest card and your book, but if I win.I get your rarest card and you have to go on a date with me." A huge smiled took over his face, thinking that this girl stood no chance against him.  
  
He stood up and walked into the back of the train cars, Faith following not to close behind. She followed him into the last train car. Passing by a whole group of kids trading cards and bouncing around excitedly at all the cool Duel Monster cards each of the other kids have. He took her out the door and up the ladder on top of the train.  
  
"We'll have an interesting duel up here.I hope you can keep your balance cutie."  
  
Faith maintained her balance and placed her cards into the deck slot of her duel disc. The disc unfolded, it beeped and lights started flashing as the screen above the deck slot displayed 8000 LP. The holograph discs detached from the duel disc and landed in front of her on either side.  
  
"My name is Durkan." He spoke as he slid his deck into the deck slot of his duel disc.  
  
Faith just glared at him, drawing 5 cards from her deck and waiting for Durkan to do the same.  
  
"I'm Faith.but that doesn't matter, this duel will be over before you know it."  
  
Durkan drew his 5 cards and said he would play first, "I play 1 monster in defense mode and 1 card face down to end my turn." Suddenly the holograph discs displayed 1 huge horizontal card and 1 card of the same size vertical behind it. "Give me your best shot babe." He grinned.  
  
"I also place 1 monster in defense mode and 1 card face down." Faith said. The holographic discs displaying the exact same cards in front of her like Durkan's.  
  
It was now Durkan's turn. "No more playing around, I flip my Man Eater- Bug up into attack mode and I activate it's effect to destroy your face down monster!" he yelled happily.  
  
The horizontal card on Faith's side flipped up revealing a blue elf with beautiful long hair and displaying a 800/2000 under it.though the elf soon shattered and the card disappeared.  
  
"Ha! This duel is going to be too easy with weak creatures like that Mystical Elf!" Durkan shouted out.  
  
Faith drew a card grinning excitedly.  
  
"I play Hoshiningen in attack mode!" she yelled out, "He raises the attack of all light monsters by 500 including himself!"  
  
Another card appeared showing a star with eyes that are closed and a mouth showing no expression. The numbers under him displayed 1000/700.  
  
"I also play Luminous Spark!!!"  
  
All of a sudden the area around them grew bright with a blinding light. Durkan covered his eyes with his arms and the kids below in the train car began to look out the windows, wondering what is going on.  
  
"Luminous Spark raises the attack of all light monsters by 500, but decreases their defense by 400." Faith explained, while the numbers under the star like creature begin to spin like a roulette now displaying 1500/300. "Hoshiningen attack his Man Eater-Bug!!"  
  
The star shot a beam of light at the bug shattering it just like the elf that was shattered earlier. Durkan's duel disc beeped and the screen above his deck began to spin going from 8000 to 6950.  
  
"Lucky shot." Durkan said, "But now it's my turn." Durkan drew a card from his deck and placed 1 card face down and another monster in defense mode.  
  
Faith drew another card and began her turn.  
  
"I played Lady of Faith in attack mode." A girl with a blue and red stripped turban with a star on the middle, with long blue flowing hair over the front of her shoulders and her hands in a prayer appeared. Displaying 2000/400 under her.gaining the effects from Hoshiningen and Luminous Spark.  
  
"Now Lady of Faith attack his face down monster!" Faith ordered.  
  
The girl walked up to the face down card and attacked. The card flipped up revealing another Man Eater-Bug. "Your Lady of Faith shall go with my bug!!!" Yelled out Durkan as both the Lady of Faith and Man Eater-Bug shatter.  
  
"Big mistake." Said Faith, "Hoshiningen attack his life points directly!"  
  
Hoshiningen shot out another beam aimed at Durkan. The life point screen flashed from 6950 to 5450 and Durkan was knocked back a bit who almost lost his balance and fell off the train.  
  
"Grrr.you will pay for that babe!" Durkan yelled as he drew his card. "I play 7 colored Fish in attack mode!!"  
  
A rainbow colored fish emerged from the card displaying 1800/800 under it.  
  
"Now my fish, attack that puny star!" Durkan yelled out as he began to laugh.  
  
"Not so fast." Faith said, "I activate my face down card.Reinforcements! It raises my monster's attack by 500 for this turn which makes his attack points 2000! 200 more than your fish!"  
  
The fish attacked, but was countered attacked by Hoshiningen's beam shattering the fish and causing Durkan to lose 200 more life points. Which now displayed 5250. Durkan ceased his laughing, looking stunned at this girl. How could she be this good he thought.how can a girl be beating me? No girl can be better than a guy!!  
  
Faith drew a card and placed 1 monster in defense mode.  
  
"Now!" Faith shouted. "I play Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
3 swords clashed down in front of Durkan. "This Magic card doesn't allow you to attack me for 3 turns starting on your next turn." Faith began to explain.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Durkan yelled out frustrated, "I know what they do!!! I'm not an amateur!"  
  
Durkan drew his card ferociously almost tearing it in the process. "I pass!! I can't do anything this turn!!" Durkan yelled towards Faith glaring at her.  
  
Faith drew a card, but she did not need to know what she drew next. All she could do was put a soft smile on her face.knowing she will now have her diary back.  
  
"I play another Hoshiningen in attack mode and I flip over my defense monster.the Summoner of Illusions!!" Faith continued to smile softly. Durkan just stared at her.still thinking to himself.who is this girl?  
  
"Now Durkan." Faith said, "You under estimated me from the start.you thought I was just another pretty girl.some girl to go after.well I'm different."  
  
"Now I activate my Summoner of Illusions ability sacrificing one of my Hoshiningens to special summon this monster!!!!!" Faith placed the card down, as the Holographic discs began to display the monster from the card.  
  
The monster was huge it raised out of the card towering over both duelists...It's skin was reflecting the light from Luminous Spark blinding Durkan's vision of it. Durkan glimpsed as much as he could and what he saw made him forget about how bright the light was reflecting off the monster's skins.all he knew it was white and that the duel was definitely over.  
  
"Thi.thi...this cannot.be." He stared wide eyed at it, dropping to his knees. "It's.its impossible.wh.wh.who.are you.how.how did you get th.is"  
  
That was the last word he spoke.the last thing he saw...6 blue eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shera'ka. The stadium seemed to be out of place, especially somewhere like Egypt. It was built in the middle of nowhere, just dust, sand and of course tracks for the train that brought the duelists. A huge dome made up the roof, keeping the rays of the sun and any storms of dust out. Other than the huge dome Shera'ka was not much of a spectacle. Just plain steel walls and 4 glass sliding doors on each side of the building.  
  
Yugi was standing alone just outside one of the entrances to the stadium. Looking up in awe at how huge the building is.  
  
"Wow." Yugi said to himself, "even Kaiba Corp. isn't this big."  
  
Yugi began walking towards the doors until he heard a familiar voice call out his name.  
  
"Hey Yug!" shouted out Joey Wheeler, Yugi's long time friend and dueling buddy.  
  
Yugi halted and turned around facing his friend.  
  
"Joey!!" Yugi replied.  
  
The two exchanged hugs and together headed inside the stadium.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be here." Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah.well." Joey replied, sounding a bit distressed. "Things came up.."  
  
"Are you alright Joey?"  
  
"Hey Yug everything is cool!!" Joey chirped up. "I'm just here to kick some duelist butt!"  
  
"You know Joey, there are going to be top duelist from all over the world here.do you think you can handle it?"  
  
"Come on Yug, I was runner up at Duelist Kingdom!!! There isn't anyone Joey Wheeler can't beat!"  
  
Yugi laughed as Joey mentioned his runner up title from Duelist Kingdom. The title he is so proud of, never letting anyone forget it and of course always rubbing it in one of his opponents face anytime they call him an amateur duelist.  
  
As the pair entered the building they froze in front of the door. They looked around, eyes wide at how different it was inside compared to how it looked out. There were people of all ages walking or running around, trading their cards, or even buying new packs from the many card shops and stands lined around in the building. A huge computer stood in front of them displaying a map of the stadium, showing them where they are, all the different shops they had, food courts, and the area for the duelists in the tournament should meet.  
  
"Look Yug." Joey said while pointing up at a huge screen across the wall. "They are displaying all the duelists in the tournament, where they're from, what titles they hold, and even their statistics."  
  
The screen flashed and displayed Joey's picture. Under it displayed that he is from Japan and of course his title of being runner up at Duelist Kingdom, which put a huge grin across his face as he read. The screen flashed and now displayed Mai Valentine's picture. It showed that she was also from Japan, came 4th in Duelist Kingdom, and made it to the finals in the Battle City tournament.  
  
"Hey look Joey, Mai is in the tournament."  
  
He had already noticed, staring up at the screen in a trance almost with his cheeks flushing a bright red.  
  
"Mai." Joey sighed out happily, a glaze in his eyes.  
  
"That's my name." Mai stated as she walked up to the two.  
  
Yugi turned around and greeted her. "Hey!"  
  
"Hey there Yugi, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great Mai and you?"  
  
"I'm fine, just seeing what losers entered this tournament."  
  
"Mai." Joey continued to sigh out dreamily, soon turning his head noticing Mai standing there. He blinked out of his dazed like trance.  
  
"Mai!!" Joey shouted, almost falling back.  
  
"Well now, at least one duelist won't forget my name." Mai said as she smiled warmly towards Joey.  
  
"Uh.well.I.uh." is all that came out of Joey's mouth as he frantically searched for something to say.  
  
Mai pushed past Joey to get a view of the duelist's being displayed on the screen. She turned her head to him and sighed softly.  
  
"Once a dork.always a dork."  
  
"I'm not a dork!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Mai could not help but giggle softly at Joey.  
  
"Well Yugi I better be off, I'll see you in the tournament."  
  
Yugi nodded his head, "Ok Mai, see you later."  
  
Mai pushed by Joey, "I'll see you around too.dork."  
  
Joey watched Mai walk away and waited to speak until she was out of sight.  
  
"Grrrrr!!! That Mai!" Joey yelled out, frustrated.  
  
Yugi laughed at Joey, but his laughter did not last long as he noticed whos picture was being displayed on the screen above.  
  
"Pegasus." Yugi spoke out softly so only he and Joey could hear.  
  
"What? Pegasus?" Joey asked scratching his head. "I thought that kook disappeared."  
  
"No look." Yugi said pointing up at the screen. "It's Pegasus, but he cut his hair and look he has an eye patch over his left eye now."  
  
"Whoa." Joey replied. "Man Yug.this has just become one freaky tournament, especially with a guy like Pegasus involved."  
  
Yugi nodded his head with a worried look.  
  
"I wonder why Pegasus is here." Yugi whispered to himself, trying to shrug the thought off.  
  
The two continued to watch the screen, waiting to see if they recognize anyone else. A little girl with blonde hair in pigtails and who was holding a teddy bear flashed on the screen. The screen displayed that her name is Rebecca Hawkins and is a 8 year old American champion.  
  
"Hey it's Rebecca." Yugi told Joey.  
  
"What?!?! You mean that little 8 year old pipsqueak who talks to her bear?!?!" Joey yelled questionably.  
  
Just then a brown bear appeared in front of Joey's face.  
  
"RRRAAAWWWRRR!"  
  
"EEEEE!!" shouted Joey as he fell backwards.  
  
Rebecca giggled, "Now Teddy, it's not nice to scare Yugi's friend like that."  
  
Yugi stared down at Joey with a strand of sweat running down the side of his head.  
  
"Hey Yugi!!" Rebecca shouted, ignoring a formal greeting. "I still have your Ties of Friendship card you gave me!"  
  
Yugi smiled at her, "That's great Rebecca."  
  
Joey slowly got back up, clutching his back in pain.  
  
"Oww.my back." Joey complained.  
  
"Teddy doesn't like you!!!" Rebecca shouted out.  
  
Joey turned his head towards her and the bear. His eyes had an angry look in them and tried to dash at Rebecca. Luckily Yugi was there to hold him back.  
  
"Come on Yug!! Let me at her!!" Joey yelled out, clutched fists in the air.  
  
"Settle down Joey she is only 8." Yugi said in his soft tone.  
  
"She is a little 8 year old pipsqueak!!! Lemme at her!!!" He continued to yell out. "At least let me at the bear!!!.  
  
"HMPH!! Teddy doesn't like you, isn't that right Teddy?" Rebecca asked her bear as she clutched it close to her.  
  
Joey calmed down and sighed. "Stupid bear."  
  
"Come on Yugi let's go look around!! Teddy wants to see everything and he is getting hungry too, right Teddy?" Rebecca asked, making Teddy's head nod. "That's right Rebecca." She said in a softer tone.  
  
Both Joey and Yugi sighed as the young girl continued to talk to the bear. She grabbed Yugi's hand and started dragging him down the hall.  
  
"Let's go get some lunch Yugi!" and the two headed down the hall to the food court.  
  
Joey headed off to one of the various card shops and made his way inside. He walked up to one of the glass counters and peered inside. He saw all sorts of rare and valuable cards. He pressed his face into the glass as his tongue fell out of his mouth and he began to drool on the glass.  
  
"Oh man.what cards"  
  
"Can I help you young man?" an elderly woman's voice asked.  
  
"Oh.uh.no I'm just.looking thanks."  
  
"Alright, well just come to me if I can do anything for you."  
  
He pulled out the insides of his pockets.  
  
"Man.I'm flat broke." Joey said disappointed. "Sure would've been nice to buy some rare cards to help my deck before the tournament."  
  
Joey turned to the door and was walking out, until he noticed a man with white hair and a patch over his eye walk by.  
  
"Pegasus." He whispered to himself softly.  
  
Joey decided to follow Pegasus and began to walk a few paces behind him, keeping a few people between them. Joey continued to follow closely, but soon lost track as more people began to crowd around and bumped into him. Pegasus soon turned a corner and Joey completely lost sight of him.  
  
"Man where did he get to" Joey said to himself as he turned the corner and could not find any trace of Pegasus.  
  
He started to push past people as he walked down the hall, coming to a bunch of stairs that led down.  
  
"Hmm.maybe he went down here." He said to himself again as he made his way down the steps.  
  
Joey continued on, walking down a long hallway that seemed like it would never end. He walked and walked until finally he met a door at the end. The door had no handle or knob, just a numpad. Joey was about to enter numbers randomly when the door opened and he ducked behind it quickly. Two men walked out down the hall, both wearing white suits. He waited till they were out of site and slipped past the door right before it closed.  
  
"Whew.that was close." Joey said as he wiped the sweat off his head with his sleeve.  
  
"Well those guys must work here and these must be the offices, maybe I can find out if that creep Pegasus has anything to do with this tournament."  
  
He crept quietly.tip toeing across the hall, until he heard some people coming his way. Joey quickly ducked into one of the rooms. The people passed by and Joey walked back out, headed farther down the halls. He finally came to a huge door that also had a numpad lock.  
  
"Guess this is where it ends."  
  
Joey was about to head back when he heard an evil laugh come from behind the door.  
  
"Whoa.what was that?" Joey asked himself.  
  
He pressed his ear up against the door, hoping he could hear anything.  
  
"PERFECT!" the voice behind the door boomed. "YUGI MOTO IS HERE!!! So.everything is going according to plan."  
  
"Yes Sr." A familiar voice to Joey replied.  
  
"His puzzle is all we need to transfer the soul energy we gather from the losers of this tournament and use it to take control of the earth!" the booming voice yelled. "Now.all we need is for you to beat Yugi Moto and win this tournament.Bakura."  
  
"Don't worry Sir.with my millennium ring and the millennium eye.I can't lose" Bakura said.  
  
The evil laughed boomed once again inside the room, "MWAHAHAHA.go then Bakura and claim the world for us!!!"  
  
"Oh man.I have to warn Yugi." Joey said to himself.  
  
"Though sir.we aren't alone.someone has been listening in on us outside." Bakura said.  
  
"Oh man busted!" Joey yelled as he took off.  
  
"Don't you worry.Joey Wheeler.You'll be the first to go." Bakura grinned evilly as he headed out the door and on to the tournament. 


End file.
